Session 56
Back - Next This session was played on 2/27/18. Synopsis Trivia * This was the 28th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 26, Urrak riposte * Most attacks hit: 10, Urrak * Most damage for one attack: 25, Ryleigh's smite * Most damage for one turn: 43, Urrak, attack/sweep/action surge attack/sweep/riposte (New Record!) * Most damage done over the session: 109, Urrak * Most damage done by team over one round: 109, round 2 * Most damage taken in one hit: 14, Ryleigh, burning hands * Most damage taken total: 24, Urrak * Total team damage done: 288 (New Record!) * Total team damage taken: 55 * Running total damage dealt: * Running total damage taken: * Most healing this session: 40, Gunnloda (New Record!) * Targeted most: 11, Ryleigh * Most attacks dodged: 10, Ryleigh * Spells cast: 11 * Most common spell: 4, Cure Wounds * Most spells cast: 5, Ravaphine * Most spell damage in 1 attack: 36, Rav's shatter * Most spell damage by one character: 53, Ravaphine * Most kills this session: 7, Urrak (Ties Record set by Ryleigh in 53) * Team kills this session: 15 * Running total team kills: 155 * Most kills all-time: 30, Urrak Transcript [''5:04 PM] DM: WEDAN 30 JAQMONT 3Y20 VYON, STONE TOOTH, THE SINKHOLE Morning. Urrak and Ryleigh sit at the entry to the empty storeroom, waiting for trouble to rear its head.(edited) ''[''5:06 PM] DM: Give me a perception check if you please! ''[''5:06 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((11)) ''[''5:09 PM] DM: One from Ry and one at disadvantage for Seir too. ''[''5:10 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((6))(edited) ''[''5:11 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((10)) ''[''5:14 PM] DM: So nobody really notices anything strange until Gunnloda sits straight up out of her sleep, probably pushing (and waking) Seir in the process. She's frazzled, breathing heavily, damp with cold sweat. ''[''5:17 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Tor beag?" Seir mumbles, still not quite awake and tries to grab Gunnloda's hand. "You okay?"(edited) ''[''5:17 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh notices Gunnloda wake and stands abruptly. "What's wrong?"(edited) ''[''5:18 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak turns, half asleep herself, towards the commotion. She rubs her eyes and stands a few moments after Ryleigh ''[''5:18 PM] DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand and squeezes it gently before waving off Ryleigh. "I'm... I'm all right. Just a nightmare. Sorry to startle you." ''[''5:19 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh relaxes a little, now leaning against the wall by the door. ''[''5:20 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir wakes up just a bit more at the words, now worried, "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" she whispers. ''[''5:23 PM] DM: Gunnloda gathers herself and takes a deep breath. "No, sor'odko, I'm all right." ''[''5:24 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Okay," Seir gives her a kiss and starts getting ready for their day ahead. ''[''5:21 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak makes a noise as she runs a hand through her hair. "Godsdamn nightmares..." is all she can coherently string together. She looks to Ryleigh and nods as she passes her. "Mornin'." she walks back into the empty storeroom to pack up her bedroll and rations.(edited) ''[''5:22 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Morning." Ryleigh tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. ''[''5:26 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak walks over to the two "Sorry t' hear yer sleep was fitful, Gunnloda. Though I imagine nearly drownin' in some old ruins'lll do that to ye." she adjusts her pack as she speaks. "But I'm sure y've nothin' t' fear with Seirixori about." she pats Seir's shoulder and walks back to the entrance of the storeroom. ''[''5:26 PM] DM: Gunnloda gives Urrak a little smile before she pulls her armor on and kneels to start her morning prayers. ''[''5:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh starts to walk around the room, waking everyone. ''[''5:26 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav also begins to clean up her sleeping area. ''[''5:30 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos wakes, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. ''[''5:31 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak watches the group from the doorway, anxious. She wonders if she had over-shared last night talking to Ryleigh and made the paladin uncomfortable. A familiar tremor in her hands snaps her out of her thoughts. "W-We should get goin'. I'm sure there's more ground t'cover in these ruins." ''[''5:32 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I think we should get going too. The quicker we explore, the faster we'll get out of here." She glances at Gunnloda as she says this, but she pushes the door open and walks out. ''[''5:35 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Is it time to go swimming?" Seir grins as she finally finishes and heads towards that flooded place. ''[''5:36 PM] DM: Gunnloda finishes up and follows, nibbling on some fruit and hard cheese she packed. ''[''5:34 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows behind. She reaches a hand out and places it on Ryleigh's shoulder, holding it as they walk a few paces. "Hey, about last night." ''[''5:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh stops at the hand on her shoulder and looks up at Urrak, she lowers her voice, "It's ok, I won't say anything to anyone. I'll follow your lead on if or when you want to talk about it some more, ok?" She gives Urrak a weak smile.(edited) ''[''5:38 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I appreciate that Ry, but I was gonna ask if ye were alright." she returns her smile. "Ye seem outta sorts. Have for a day or so now." ''[''5:39 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'm ok, just...in my head." ''[''5:40 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Anythin' I can do t'pull ye out of it?" she looks behind them a moment, making sure the others are following, but are also far enough away that they can't hear them. ''[''5:40 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Wait, I lied." Seir stops and turns back to them, "Hey Ryleigh, want to walk on water and go check out that piece of shit we killed last night?" Just pretending to ignore the conversation she's having with Urrak. ''[''5:42 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh opens her mouth to respond to Urrak, but at Seir's words she closes it and gives Urrak a small smile before saying to Seir, "Sure, we should probably make sure we didn't miss anything." ''[''5:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "A-All sorts'a loot in this place. It'd be foolish t' leave it jus' lying around." she manages a weak laugh. "Plus, who knows if there's some o' those weapons our dear patron is lookin' fer scattered about? Would hate t' miss one o' those." ''[''5:45 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "It could have eaten one." Seir nods and marches off towards where the roper was. ''[''5:46 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Surely. It almost ate all of us, after all." Urrak and the group follow to the roper's resting place. ''[''5:46 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks to catch up to Seir and adjusts herself so she's just slightly ahead of her. ''[''5:46 PM] DM: You guys follow the river back to the narrow stairway then up to where the roper was, across the fast moving water. Gunnloda hangs back near the staircase, not eager to go closer to the prison that had caused her issues the night before.(edited) ''[''5:48 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "So, cut it open? And please just Ryleigh because I don't exactly want to go swimming quite yet... I don't walk on land very well..." ''[''5:49 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Suppose that's the best way t'find things. At least with Dawnbringer there won't be as much of a mess..." ''[''5:50 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles and walks across the water to the body of the creature. She draws Dawnbringer and cuts into the belly of the beast. ''[''5:51 PM] DM: Ryleigh manages to find the thing's gizzard and pulls a ring and six gemstones out of it. No blades. ''[''5:52 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Yer gonna have t' shine yer armor up after all this mess. Can't be lookin' shabby fer Asten." Urrak crosses her arms, a big grin on her face as Ryleigh makes it back over the water. ''[''5:55 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Armor gets dirty, I'll clean it later." Ryleigh says as she puts the loot into the bag of holding. "Or Ravaphine can clean me up." ''[''5:58 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Ravaphine finger guns and casts Prestidigitation to clean off the gunk off Ryleigh. ''[''5:58 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "See, good as new." Ryleigh winks at Ravaphine. ''[''5:58 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "This reminds me, um. If anyone has any items that they don't know what they are, I can take a look at them later, when we're out of here." ''[''5:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "So back up or to the gross water?" ''[''5:59 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Oh boy. Stagnant water." ''[''6:01 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I can't go into it and if I'm not willing to go, I can't ask anyone else to." ''[''6:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Does it seem like it would be worth going past it?" ''[''6:02 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos looks around at his friends and shrugs, "fuck it, I'll do it." ''[''6:02 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I mean... I can swim without having to worry about breathing. Or I can breathe in the water? I... you know. something." ''[''6:03 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Why don't we send Nolanos in and if he doesn't come back after minutes, you can shift and follow?" ''[''6:03 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, ye two are perfect candidates." If anythin' happens, I can grab a ring outta th' bag and help. Ry too." ''[''6:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Okay... but I can live longer if something happens." ''[''6:04 PM] DM: A short flight of stone steps leads down to a wooden door that stands half-open. Dark, stagnant water pools in the small landing at the base of the steps and in the doorway, presumably filling the room beyond as well. The area smells of rot. ''[''6:04 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav grimaces from the smell. ''[''6:05 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Here," Nolanos reaches into his bag and pulls out rope. "I'll leave one end with you guys. If I tug it, pull me out. Cool?" ''[''6:05 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Jus' as pleasant as I remembered it." Urrak scrunches her nose. She takes the rope from Nolanos. "Be safe, boyo." ''[''6:05 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Please be careful. Both of you." Rav looks at Nolanos and then at Seir. ''[''6:06 PM] Alex - Nolanos: He nods and kisses Rav's cheek, "I'll be careful, love." ''[''6:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia wrinkles her nose. "Don't die," she says in almost a sing-song voice. ''[''6:08 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "I'll do my best. Alright then," he takes a step into the water, grimacing at the smell. "Gillyweed," he says and dives in. ''[''6:08 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir pouts and sits. "I wanted to do it. He probably can't even see." She grumbles. ''[''6:08 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((goggles are also on)) ''[''6:09 PM] DM: Gunnloda kisses Seir's forehead. "You already do a lot, v'do." ''[''6:09 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Seirixori...there's no reason to send both of you in right now. If something happens, then you can go." Ryleigh says in a relieved voice. ''[''6:11 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "If something happens would it not have been better for someone who can shift into things? If he were to get caught by something he could be dead by the time we get to him." She sighs, "I'm not trying to be mean but..." She shrugs, resting her chin on her hand. "It doesn't really matter now." ''[''6:13 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eyes narrow slightly at Seir's stubborn behavior, "Nolanos is armored, he'll be fine." ''[''6:14 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I've heard that before." She says to herself, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, okay, sure." She says to Ryleigh. ''[''6:16 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh doesn't respond, instead she pulls the rings of swimming out of her bag - in case they need them. ''[''6:18 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I ain't a fan o' sendin' either of ye down there. I'd do it m'self if I wasn't so strapped with armor an' gear. At least ye two are agile enough t'get away should, gods forbid, somethin' pop up." she taps her foot nervously "So many times we've been surprised by creatures in th' dark. It's unsettlin'. I don't want any o' ye t' get hurt." her eyes never leave the water as she speaks Nolanos in the water ''[''6:13 PM] DM: Ok. You dive under and open the door. The room is three sections of mostly empty space, full of this gross brackish water. It's pretty much all empty except for the body of an orc, long dead, in the back corner. ''[''6:14 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos swims over to inspect the body of the orc ''[''6:14 PM] DM: Investigation check ''[''6:15 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((17)) ''[''6:15 PM] DM: Under the skeletal remains and destroyed armor, there's a rotted leather pouch, and inside you find two potion bottles, sealed. ''[''6:17 PM] Alex - Nolanos: He grabs them and stows them away to identify later. He then continues to look around for any where he could go, anything interesting, etc. ''[''6:17 PM] DM: You see nothing else of interest. ''[''6:20 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos comes back to the surface, coughing , not because he was swimming, but because dear god that water is fucking disgusting "Coolcool so we're good, that was gross and we're good." ''[''6:20 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Nothing down there?" ''[''6:22 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Just a dead end and a dead orc. I found two potions on them that I'll take a look at later," he says, wiping off as much of the muck as he can. ''[''6:23 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "At least it wasn't a complete waste I suppose..." Urrak adjusts her pack. "So, where to now? I know there's a certain wall someone here wants t' break down." ''[''6:23 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "We should definitely head back up and try the other paths." ''[''6:24 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "You smell wonderful, dear," Rav says while making a face. ''[''6:25 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Wouldn't have had to wipe anything off, wouldn't have needed to dry anything." Seir continues to grumble to herself as she gets up and heads towards the stairs that go back up, threading her fingers through Gunnloda's. ''[''6:25 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "You flatter me," he chuckles. "Could you help me with this stuff?" ''[''6:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh jogs to catch up to Seir, huffing out, "will you stop leading the way, you could get hurt." ''[''6:27 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows behind the group ''[''6:29 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "You could get hurt. I'm not fragile. " ''[''6:29 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "On the bright side, you don't smell like a gutter?" Brimeia comments to Seirixori with a shrug. Then, she adds in Infernal, just because, "I'm sure someone appreciates it." ''[''6:33 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir just nods at Brimeia. ''[''6:30 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav follows the group and jokingly pinches her nose while helping Nolanos clean up with another cast of presti. ''[''6:32 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos shrugs at Brimeia's statement, grinning, "Normally, I'd take great offense at that, but uh... yeah. I definitely have smelled better." ''[''6:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "That's fer certain, Nolanos." Urrak jokingly pinches her nose ''[''6:41 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: She turns to Nolanos. "Just the truth," she shrugs. "Not a slight on you. Don't worry, we'll find you a clean stream and some nice flowers to roll around in after this," she chuckles. ''[''6:44 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "That sounds like a nice thing to add to the to do list." ''[''6:30 PM] DM: So you all head back to the winding staircase and go up the stairs until you're back in the Glitterhame. The thunderous roar of falling water fills this long, low chamber, and spray makes everything slick and wet. A fast stream rushes through the center of the cavern, emerging from beneath a crude dam of rock and mud in the western wall. The stream disappears into a dark shaft at the cavern’s eastern end. A rough, winding path follows the stream toward the east. ''[''6:30 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'm not saying you're fragile, I'm pointing out that you're not armored, Seirixori. Please, just...let me go first." ''[''6:33 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "I have armor??? ... You know, fine. Whatever." Seir stops abruptly and waits for everyone to pass before following. "I'm not useless. I'm not." She says quietly to herself. ''[''6:34 PM] DM: Gunnloda stops with her and just squeezes her hand in comfort. ''[''6:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh stops as Seir drops back. She grits her teeth and walks back to Seir, "I'm not saying you're useless. I'm asking you to let me go first because it's less likely I'll get hurt. You and Urrak took down that monster back there, while I did nothing but try to struggle out of its grasp, so I'm completely aware how essential you are to this group and that's why I need to go first - because..." She groans and turns to walk away. ''[''6:38 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia frowns, hesitating for a moment to give Seir a questioning look before passing her. ''[''6:43 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir opens her mouth to say something snarky but thinks better of it and just doesn’t say anything to Ryleigh. ''[''6:44 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh, not being stopped, walks back to the front of the group, "remember to stay near the wall and not walk on the moss." She leads them back towards the stairs.(edited) ''[''6:46 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I'm going to check out that tunnel." Ryleigh announces and walks to it, then onto the water. ''[''6:47 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Try not t' fall again." Urrak jokingly chides her as she walks into the tunnel ''[''6:48 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Wait. Let me go first with the rope and you guys can follow - if you want." ''[''6:48 PM] DM: The water is swift, but shallow here, and the slime doesn't extend this far up the tunnel. Ahead there's another branch off to the left and it continues north. ''[''6:48 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Sounds good," Nolanos says, handing her the rope. ''[''6:50 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes the rope and ties it around her waist before stepping onto the water and going toward the branch to the left. ''[''6:50 PM] DM: The swift stream passes over a steep slab of bedrock in front of a short passage. The cave beyond is long and low, with an uneven ceiling about ten feet high. In the southern end of the room, an enormous white-scaled lizard lunges and snaps, but you can see that a sturdy chain around its neck tethers it in place. The agitated creature twists in frustration, its tail lashing. Behind the lizard lie a couple of iron chests. ''[''6:52 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "There's a creature in here." Ryleigh calls back and plants her feet firmly, "come on, use the rope, I have it secured on my end." ''[''6:53 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak calls back "We're on th' way!" she grabs the rope and attempts to reach Ryleigh ''[''6:53 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir follows, "What kind of creature?" ''[''6:53 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia grabs the rope and follows the others. ''[''6:54 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak slows her movement, waiting for Ryleigh to respond to Seir's question ''[''6:54 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "It's a lizard thing." ''[''6:54 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos fixes the end of the rope to a wall with a piton and waits to be last before following the others ''[''6:55 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir perks up, "Oh, maybe I can talk to it!" ''[''6:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak laughs "Aye, I be ye could." she continues in ''[''6:57 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Just be careful...we're right here, if anything goes wrong." Ryleigh says, not looking at Seir. ''[''6:57 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav grabs onto the rope. "Does it look dangerous?" ''[''7:02 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "It looks angry. ..Or maybe hungry. Who knows how long it's been here." ''[''7:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "So um... this is going to take a few minutes but I'd rather that than kill it." Seir says as she starts the ritual to speak with the lizard. ''[''7:05 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I'm fine waitin'" Urrak mumbles. ''[''7:06 PM] DM: Ten minutes pass. ''[''7:07 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: When she's done Seir sits, keeping a good distance from it, "Hey there, what's got you locked up down here?" ''[''7:09 PM] DM: The lizard hisses and twitches around. "Small lizards. Hungry." ''[''7:11 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir nods, "Are they...your friends? Would you uh... eat them?" ''[''7:12 PM] DM: It hisses again. "Eat anything that moves. Eat you." ''[''7:13 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Not a great idea, honestly. These guys would have an issue with that." Seir nods to her friends. "If I feed you and let you go, will you let us get what's behind you?" ''[''7:15 PM] DM: It twitches its tail and hisses, circling on its chain. "Free me, I leave. I eat you next time." ''[''7:16 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((17 insight)) '' [''7:18 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir stands and addresses everyone else, but doesn't move or look at them, "So uh, apparently some smaller lizards are keeping it here. And it's really hungry. It said it'd leave if I let it go but... well... I think I might want to feed it anyway before that." ''[''7:19 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Or maybe take it with us." She grins. ''[''7:19 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Yeah we're not takin' it with us." Urrak shakes her head ''[''7:19 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Are you sure it won't eat us?" Brimeia eyes the huge lizard warily. ''[''7:21 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "It might later." She shrugs. "But maybe it can just feed off whatever kept it here. I don't think they kept it fed that well." ''[''7:21 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh's been quietly observing. "I don't think we can take it with us, but we can feed it and hopefully it won't try to kill us, because I'd rather not make Seir sad if we have to kill it."(edited) ''[''7:23 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Sure, sure. But what can we feed it?" ''[''7:23 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "I have food, but... I'm not sure it's enough to feed such a large creature." ''[''7:23 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Well... maybe it can find it's own food..." Seir mutters walking closer to it. "Do you know where the smaller lizards are?" She asks the lizard. ''[''7:24 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "We could give it sushi? Er, by sushi I mean the roper, of course." ''[''7:24 PM] DM: It twitches as she approaches and makes a single noise. "No." ''[''7:26 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: "Do lizards like oranges?" Rav hands Seir a couple fruits. ''[''7:26 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I think it'd prefer somethin' a bit more...meaty, Rav." ''[''7:27 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "It'll eat anything." Seir takes them and tosses them to the lizard. "Just um, maybe back up." Seir says as she gets close enough to try and set it free. ''[''7:28 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak grips the hilt of her sword cautiously ''[''7:28 PM] DM: It crouches defensively, but doesn't attack. However, the collar is locked. ''[''7:31 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir frowns, "Okay, I'm.. really bad at this part, is it okay if one of my friends comes over and takes this off of you?" ''[''7:31 PM] DM: It doesn't answer, but doesn't look any more aggressive. ''[''7:31 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Of course, it's one of the few things I'm good for," he kids. ''[''7:32 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Um... Nolanos could you come over here and unlock this?" ''[''7:32 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Um, Hi there," he says stepping forward. "I'm just going to let you go, okay? Please don't eat me." ''[''7:33 PM] DM: It rumbles deep in its throat, but makes no move. ''[''7:35 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "...Okay, coolcoolcool..." he steps close enough to take a look at the lock, and attempts to pick it. ''[''7:36 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((12)) ''[''7:37 PM] DM: There's a faint click, and the collar comes free. The lizard immediately runs up the wall and stares at you all, watching. ''[''7:37 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos takes a step back, trying not to seem threatening (or tasty?) in anyway ''[''7:38 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "So uh, want to open those chests?" ''[''7:38 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves away from the exit, giving the creature somewhere to go. ''[''7:38 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ye sure it's...happy?" Urraks hand doesn't move from her sword ''[''7:39 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Yeah but uh, give it a second..." ''[''7:39 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Just let it go, Urrak." Seir moves to the side, "Oh! Do you have a name?" She tries to ask before it goes. ''[''7:39 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak steps aside, allowing the lizard to pass. ''[''7:41 PM] DM: It hisses one more time, then walks along the wall out of the room. "Kutrao. I won't eat you this time." ''[''7:42 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Well that was something."(edited) ''[''7:42 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Okay! Don't die, bye, Kutrao!" Seir waves as it goes. ''[''7:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak lets out a breath and mumbles something in orcish. "Well then, let's check out those chests..." ''[''7:43 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Right." Nolanos goes to the chests to make sure they aren't trapped before opening them, switching to his glasses as he walks.(edited) ''[''7:44 PM] DM: investigation. ''[''7:44 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((19)) ''[''7:45 PM] DM: You see nothing odd about the chests. ''[''7:45 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Wait." Ryleigh walks forward. ''[''7:45 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "What is it?" ''[''7:48 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh sheaths Dawnbringer and hums a few words while drawing something in the air. (Casting Detect Magic) ''[''7:47 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir walks over to Gunnloda, "I had a lizard friend when I was little. I wonder if he could get that big..." She waits for the others, "Just so you know if we see him later, he might try to eat me." She says as if it doesn't bother her. ''[''7:48 PM] DM: Gunnloda smiles at first, but it fades quickly. "I think I'd take issue with that." ''[''7:48 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Only she's allowed t' eat ye." Urrak says sort of quietly. Embarrassed by her own joke. ''[''7:50 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "You're not entirely wrong." Seir chuckles, face a little red. ''[''7:49 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia snorts but doesn't say anything. ''[''7:49 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav snickers into her robe. ''[''7:49 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh doesn't hear it because she's too busy being an adult. ''[''7:51 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos coughs into his hand, hiding his laughter (poorly). ''[''7:51 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "The chest are safe." Ryleigh announces and she moves to open one. ''[''7:51 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "...Cool. Thanks, I'll just... yeah." and he opens the chest he's in front of ''[''7:52 PM] DM: Between the two chests you find a total of 2200 sp and two more potions. ''[''7:53 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "So, I think we need to watch out for smaller lizards? I'm guessing the aren't entirely friendly if they kept this one locked up." ''[''7:54 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "Probably more Lizardfolk, like we encountered a while ago." ''[''7:56 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Alright, let me check out the northern part of the cavern and then we can back track to the other parts of this place that we've missed." ''[''7:56 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Sounds good." Urrak draws her sword. "Let's go." ''[''7:58 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "This is not at all what I expected when we were told to find some old weapons." ''[''7:59 PM] DM: As Ryleigh walks along the top of the stream, she sees a pool of water ahead that spills over a lip, causing the stream she's walking over. There's a foul stench to the air, but the water seems mostly clean. There's also what looks like it might be the backside of the wall Ryleigh was trying to dismantle yesterday. ''[''7:58 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Would you get mad if we went back to that room with all the sarcophagi and I opened a couple of them?" Seir asks Gunnloda. ''[''7:59 PM] DM: Gunnloda doesn't answer right away. "Why do you want to open them?" ''[''8:00 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir bites her lip, "Well... I just think that maybe what we're looking for might be in one, or maybe some kind of clue." ''[''8:01 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "It stinks in here, everyone be careful as you step across the stream, use the rope, I'm going ahead." Ryleigh walk out onto the open water. ''[''8:03 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak takes the rope and waits for the go-ahead ''[''8:03 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "It's dangerous... traps and undead... but if you need to. I'd just rather not be there." ''[''8:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir nods, "Okay. I'll be careful when I can get them to go back to it." ''[''8:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir just heads into the water, following Ryleigh. ''[''8:04 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps onto land and plants her feet again, holding the rope tightly for the others. ''[''8:05 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows Seir ''[''8:05 PM] DM: You emerge in a huge cavern. The ceiling must be thirty feet overhead, and the far end of the cave is lost in darkness. A foul stench assaults your nostrils immediately. The remnants of butchered game animals hang from crude wooden stakes along the cavern walls, and you spot a pair of orc corpses treated in the same fashion. ''[''8:06 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak slaps a hand over her nose and mouth. Her eyes water from the smell and the sight. She mutters something in orcish(edited) ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Gunnloda uses the rope to follow. ''[''8:06 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: "Well, guess if we found this earlier I could have told Kutrao." Seir whispers. ''[''8:06 PM] DM: Perception checks, please. ''[''8:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Ugh. Are we sure those blade things are here?" ''[''8:07 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((6)) ''[''8:07 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((8)) ''[''8:07 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((10)) ''[''8:07 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((24)) ''[''8:08 PM] DM: Gunnloda: 19. ''[''8:09 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((nat 1)) ''[''8:12 PM] DM: As you're walking out of the pond, Seir and Gunnloda see motion from either side of the cave, so they are not surprised, but everyone else is as two lizardy looking creatures rush away from the walls where they were camouflaged. Roll initiative. ''[''8:12 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((13)) ''[''8:13 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((5 and I couldn't push the button thing)) ''[''8:13 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((14)) ''[''8:14 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((19)) ''[''8:15 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((8)) ''[''8:16 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((5)) ''[''8:15 PM] DM: So the creatures get to go first- they both close on Ryleigh as the one with the light source they saw approaching. ''[''8:17 PM] DM: The first one tries to bite and claw at Ryleigh, but fails (12, 18, 8) ''[''8:17 PM] DM: The second is similarly unsuccessful. (14, 8, 9) ''[''8:18 PM] DM: Gunnloda steps forward, uncomfortable with its proximity to Seir, and smacks the shit out of one of them with her warhammer (19, 6). ''[''8:18 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''8:19 PM] DM: Actually, first I need a con save from you. ''[''8:20 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((nat 20-23)) ''[''8:20 PM] DM: You are immune to the stench for an hour. ''[''8:20 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir shifts into a tiger and goes to bite the one closest to her. ((9)) ''[''8:21 PM] DM: That does not hit. ''[''8:21 PM] DM: StripeySeir's teeth snap shut on air. ''[''8:21 PM] DM: Surprise round is over. Ryleigh! ''[''8:22 PM] DM: Con save first. ''[''8:23 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((6)) ''[''8:24 PM] DM: You are poisoned for this turn. Disadvantage on attacks and abilities. ''[''8:25 PM] DM: The smell is overwhelming. ''[''8:26 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh gasps at the stench in the air, but she still manages to swing Dawnbringer at the creature Seir is attacking. ((24 atk, 12 dmg)) ''[''8:26 PM] DM: Dawnbringer cleaves right through it and it falls. ''[''8:28 PM] DM: Brimeia! (Urrak's next)(edited) ''[''8:30 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia moves forward and swings at the nearest critter. ''[''8:30 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((12 atk, 7 dmg)) ''[''8:31 PM] DM: That hits! The creature gets a big ol' slash mark across its chest and hisses and gasps in pain. ''[''8:31 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''8:31 PM] DM: (Nolanos will be after all my peeps) ''[''8:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak runs up to the injured lizard creature and slashes at it with her greatsword ''[''8:32 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((25, 8)) ''[''8:32 PM] DM: Urrak runs the other one straight through and it falls. End initiative.... for now ''[''8:35 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "This stink in here is terrible." Ryleigh says with her hand over her nose. ''[''8:35 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, blugh, this place is disgustin'." Urrak pulls her sword out of the lizard creatures body and wipes the blood off on her sleeve. "Well then, onward I suppose." ''[''8:36 PM] DM: The bodies in the room are in some process of being butchered, but all sitting out to "age" a bit before being consumed. There's a plug made of mud and wattle that blocks passage further west, and you can see along the northern edge, the river that you saw when you first entered the area yesterday. ''[''8:37 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves deeper into the room, cutting the ear of each of the Orc corpses.(edited) ''[''8:38 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir follows and keeps an eye out for any other lizards. ''[''8:40 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Fuckin'....godsdamn..." Urrak tries to not look at the desiccated orc corpses as they pass them. ''[''8:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Again, are we really really sure the blades we're looking for are here?" ''[''8:41 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "No, but that's the point. No one knows exactly where we're supposed to be looking. We were sent here to map the area and hopefully find some weapons with the crest Connell was looking for." ''[''8:42 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia heaves a sigh. "Really hope we find them then." ''[''8:43 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye, I agree Bri. Th' sooner we get outta here th' better..." ''[''8:43 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh shrugs, "I don't think there's anything left in here. Let's head back to the room with coffins."(edited) ''[''8:46 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "They could also be upstairs, where these tunnels split off from the actual built structure...?" ''[''8:46 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Aye an' there was a path through that room full o' mushrooms....an' a couple sarcophagi we didn't pop open in th' next room..." Urrak counts the rooms on her fingers "Any suggestions?" she poses to the group ''[''8:47 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir heads back the way they came, wanting to go back to the sarcophagi. ''[''8:47 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "Seirixori! Wait, maybe we could try to knock through this mud wall?"(edited) ''[''8:48 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir nods and waits. ''[''8:48 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Before he leaves, Nolanos inspects the room for anything of use, or any clues ''[''8:48 PM] DM: Investigation. ''[''8:49 PM] DM: (15) Other than partially decayed meat that would sustain many humanoid creatures with a bad diet, you don't find anything interesting. ''[''8:49 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to the wall, "Urrak, help me?" ''[''8:50 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak nods and walks over to help Ryleigh ''[''8:50 PM] DM: Strength check w advantage. ''[''8:50 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh shoves her shoulder against the wall. ((16)) ''[''8:51 PM] DM: They push and just as they start to think maybe it's a pull door instead of push, it shudders and falls apart. ''[''8:51 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak laughs, triumphantly. "Well alright, then!" ''[''8:52 PM] DM: The passage opens into a long, low cavern that has three narrow, twisting passages leading off into darkness. Numerous rock columns rise to meet the stone overhead. The air is thick with troglodyte stench, and the floor is littered with refuse from the monsters’ meals and gnawed bones of dubious origin. Something scrapes and hisses in the dark, and you hear the soft padding of scaly feet on rock. ''[''8:52 PM] Alex - Nolanos: "...great." ''[''8:53 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "It's a passage, but...I think there's something in here." Ryleigh says cautiously as she steps into the hall. ''[''8:54 PM] DM: Perception. ''[''8:54 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((5)) ''[''8:54 PM] DM: You don't see anything suspicious at all. ''[''8:55 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks further down the passage. ''[''8:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak follows a bit behind her into the passageway ''[''8:55 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((17)) ''[''8:56 PM] DM: It stinks? You don't see anything immediately present. ''[''8:56 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia follows ''[''8:56 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "I don't trust this place..." Urrak holds her sword in front of her as she walks ''[''8:57 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir moves to walk next to Ryleigh. ''[''8:59 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh continues to move through the passage, taking the left route.(edited) ''[''9:02 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir lets out a roar when she notices the troglodytes on the wall, letting her friends know there's trouble... and maybe hoping to scare the trogs just a tiny bit. Roll for initiative. ''[''9:03 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((18)) ''[''9:03 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((15)) ''[''9:04 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((14)) ''[''9:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((22)) ''[''9:10 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((6)) ''[''9:05 PM] DM: No surprise round this time. One of the creatures gets to go first. (Ry on deck) ''[''9:07 PM] DM: It steps away from the wall next to Urrak and slashes its claws at Urrak. One claw glances away from the armor, but the other finds a spot where the joints between plates are susceptible, and the claw sinks deep into Urrak's side. It then clamps down with its jaws on her forearm. (14 total damage. 22, 5; 24 crit 9; 17 miss) ''[''9:10 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak grips her sword with her free hand and brings it down to slash the Trog. ((riposte 26, 18))(edited) ''[''9:10 PM] DM: Urrak uses the opportunity offered by the first claw's miss and manages to shake the creature's jaw from her arm long enough to take its head off with her sword. ''[''9:08 PM] DM: Bri! ''[''9:09 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia steps forward and swings toward the nearest critter with a roar! ''[''9:10 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ((12 atk, 6 dmg)) ''[''9:11 PM] DM: Bri's axe comes down on the other one, but despite the heavy damage sustained to its arm, it's still standing. ''[''9:11 PM] DM: Ryleigh! ''[''9:12 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves the creature Brimeia just hit and slashes at it with Dawnbringer. ((13 atk, 16 dmg)) ''[''9:13 PM] DM: And another one bites the dust, Dawnbringer gets the soul instead of Eya. ''[''9:13 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:14 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak rounds a column of rock and attacks another of the creatures with her greatsword ''[''9:14 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((14, 16)) ''[''9:14 PM] DM: And another one splatters across the stone walls. ''[''9:16 PM] DM: From deeper in the tunnel, another one appears and stands over its dead buddy to attack Urrak again. ''[''9:16 PM] DM: The claws both miss, but the bite connects again sinking its teeth into Urrak's arm (3 damage) (23-3, 6, 14) ''[''9:17 PM] DM: Another appears, but can't attack yet. ''[''9:17 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''9:20 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir runs and jumps as she swipes a claw at the one that's kind of behind Urrak. ((21a, 7dmg)) ''[''9:20 PM] DM: It saves on the trip (13) but that does hit. ''[''9:21 PM] DM: It now has claw marks across its belly. ''[''9:22 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: ((that's it)) ''[''9:23 PM] DM: There's a sudden noise to the north and another mud and wattle barricade is shattered before a giant lizard, similar but different from the one Seir talked to, comes scurrying out of the tunnel, running along the walls and ceiling until it gets to Brimeia. It takes a nice little bite out of her shoulder from the wall (3 damage after rage- 15, 7) ''[''9:25 PM] DM: More trogs come scurrying out of the tunnels towards the rest of you, snarling. ''[''9:25 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''9:29 PM] DM: @Alex - Nolanos ''[''9:34 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos runs forward, taking out Wanheda as he goes, and shoots the giant lizard ''[''9:34 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((19a, 10d)) ''[''9:35 PM] DM: The bullet rips into the lizard's chest and it staggers off the wall to the ground. ''[''9:36 PM] Alex - Nolanos: When it hits, he moves back next to Gunnloda. ''[''9:36 PM] DM: Ravaphine! ''[''9:38 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav walks up behind gunnloda and casts shatter at 4 of the troglodytes. ''[''9:38 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((12 dmg, 6 half dmg)) ''[''9:39 PM] DM: There's a great clanging ring and four trogs grasp at their heads. None fall, but two look very, very close. (12, 11 fail, 15, 19 save) ''[''9:41 PM] DM: Gunnloda walks up and touches Urrak, healing her for 11 pts. ''[''9:41 PM] DM: Another trog comes for her though, and does 5 points of damage (19- miss, 15 miss, 23-5).(edited) ''[''9:43 PM] DM: And the last one of the round attacks Seir. The bite and second claw hit, doing 9 damage to the tiger form (17-5, 5 miss, 22-4) ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Top of the round! ''[''9:44 PM] DM: Bri takes another chunk out of the lizard, just enough that it falls and doesn't get back up. ''[''9:44 PM] DM: Ryleigh! (Urrak on deck) ''[''9:45 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh swings Dawnbringer at the Trog. ((20 atk, 9dmg)). ''[''9:45 PM] DM: It falls dead. ''[''9:46 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((end turn)) ''[''9:46 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''9:47 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak swings her sword at the nearest Trog and sweeps it across to the other one near it ((21, 14. 4)) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: She kills one and the other is staggered. ''[''9:49 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: She will then use her action surge to slash at the staggered Trog and sweep the one behind her ((16, 13, 1)) ''[''9:50 PM] DM: The other one falls, and the third is mostly just still holding its ears from the shatter. ''[''9:50 PM] DM: Seirixori? ''[''9:59 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir tries to bite the one next to her. ((9)) ''[''9:59 PM] DM: Seir misses because of course she does. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: Another trog attacks Ry. ''[''9:51 PM] DM: And misses because armor. (6, 8, 18) ''[''9:51 PM] DM: The one Urrak failed to kill tries to kill her back, but misses all three attacks as well (17, 7, 5) Riposte? ''[''9:52 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak will take the opportunity to strike at the one who missed her ((13, 11))(edited) ''[''9:52 PM] DM: Urrak really doesn't want to give up her lead on kills and takes down yet another. ''[''9:55 PM] DM: A larger, scarier troglodyte suddenly appears as if from thin air, raises his hand, points it at the group, and sends three fiery rays in your direction, one at Ry, one at Gunnloda, and one at Urrak, but they all miss because who rolls well in this game? (5, 11, 6) ''[''9:55 PM] DM: Nolanos! (Rav on deck) ''[''9:58 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos moves toward Gunnloda and uses his Lightning Breath against two of the Troglodytes. ''[''9:58 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((6dmg)) ''[''9:58 PM] DM: Both save, but one dies anyway. ''[''9:59 PM] DM: Rav! ''[''9:59 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav steps a few feet closer and casts poison spray against the trog in front of her ''[''10:00 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((9dmg)) ''[''10:00 PM] DM: It fails so hard it took an extra hp of damage and died. (nat 1- 3)(edited) ''[''10:00 PM] DM: Gunnloda goes to help Seir with hers- and kills it (13, 11). ''[''10:01 PM] DM: Top of the round- Ryleigh! All that's left is the caster. ''[''10:02 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh moves to the caster and swings Dawnbringer at it. ((24 atk, 13 dmg - if it hits, I'm going to smite)) ''[''10:02 PM] DM: It does hit. ''[''10:02 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((extra 12 dmg)) ''[''10:03 PM] DM: The trog staggers as Dawnbringer flashes with the extra holy power. ''[''10:03 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:04 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak rushes to the caster and slashes at it ((18,11)) ''[''10:04 PM] DM: The sword pierces the caster, but he's still alive. ''[''10:04 PM] DM: Seir! ''[''10:05 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir huffs and charges the caster guy and tries to scratch his face. ((7)) ''[''10:06 PM] DM: That... definitely misses. ''[''10:06 PM] DM: Caster guy's turn... he's gonna 2nd level burning hands at Urrak and Ry bc if you're going out, might as well go out with a bang. Dex saves. ''[''10:07 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: ((14)) ''[''10:07 PM] DM: Urrak saves and takes 7 fire damage. ''[''10:08 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ((11)) ''[''10:08 PM] DM: Ry does not save and takes the full 14 damage. ''[''10:08 PM] DM: Nolanos! ''[''10:10 PM] DM: @Alex - Nolanos ''[''10:11 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos stays where he is and takes a shot ''[''10:12 PM] Alex - Nolanos: ((15a, 11d)) ''[''10:12 PM] DM: And the caster shall cast no more. ''[''10:12 PM] DM: Rav! ''[''10:13 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav casts firebolt at the last trog. ''[''10:13 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: ((19 atk, 7dmg)) ''[''10:13 PM] DM: That does hit! The fire singes right into the trog's chest. ''[''10:13 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: She moves up. ((end turn)) ''[''10:13 PM] DM: Gunnloda is going to heal Urrak again. (7 hp) ''[''10:14 PM] DM: Ry! ''[''10:15 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to move as close as she can to the next creature and hold her action - if it moves up to her she'll hit it with Dawnbringer. ''[''10:18 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: She also calls out to the others, "there's trog hatchlings this way!" ''[''10:18 PM] DM: Urrak! ''[''10:19 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak, tired of being bitten by these things, will run up to the remaining trog and slice at it with her greatsword ((22,13)) ''[''10:19 PM] DM: The last adult trog falls. End initiative. ''[''10:20 PM] DM: The hatchlings scurry and try to flood out of the passage to safety- about two dozen of them, probably. They will have to pass.... all of you to do so if there's action you want to take. ''[''10:21 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir will legit bite anyone who tries to do anything. ''[''10:22 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: Ryleigh won't attack anything that doesn't attack her first. ''[''10:23 PM] Gay - Ravaphine: Rav lets them pass but frowns a little bit at leaving them orphaned. ''[''10:24 PM] DM: Gunnloda scratches Seir behind the ear, looking her over before asking the rest of the party, "Does anyone need healing?" ''[''10:25 PM] Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos shakes his head, "I'm good." ''[''10:25 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: Urrak inspects her Trog bitten arm and her side wound "I could use a pick me up, if it ain't too much trouble." ''[''10:26 PM] Felicia - Seirixori: Seir sits, but growls lowly at Urrak. ''[''10:26 PM] DM: Gunnloda touches her hand and heals her for 13. ''[''10:26 PM] Kelsey - Urrak: "Ah, thank ye, Gunnloda." She looks to Tiseir. "Everythin' ok there?" ''[''10:27 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: "I took a pretty hard hit from the caster, but I can heal myself if need be." ''[''10:27 PM] DM: She takes Ry's hand and heals her for 9. ''[''10:28 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "It's what I'm here for." ''[''10:28 PM] Nicole - Ryleigh: ''"Thank you..." Ryleigh smiles. Back - Next